


Sleep Of Serpents

by ineffablefool



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (basically the plot is that Aziraphale is round and lovely and soft), (the plot is also that Crowley is a snake today), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), i just love one (1) beautiful fat angel and so does crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablefool/pseuds/ineffablefool
Summary: Snake!Crowley wants somewhere nice and soft and warm to nap.  If only he knew somewhere (and/or someone) fitting that description.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 331
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Sleep Of Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome (or welcome back) to the Soft Zone(TM)! Today's posting is a small bit of fat-positive, asexual, canonverse fluff. I've had it banked since midway through writing my accidental novel of a human AU, and now feels like a good time to pull it out. I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> I'm writing for the TV characterization, but I've decided that my written Aziraphale is visibly fat. Tumblr and AO3 user Squeegeelicious has created [this absolutely gorgeous artwork](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for) for my human AU [If Not Now, When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936816), which should help you know what to visualize as you read!
> 
> Title is... look, I'm not a Mountain Goats fan, because he's a goddamn poet okay yes but all his songs are so _depressing_. But I at least like the line in Birth Of Serpents about the room where the snakes get born, because baby snakes are adorable and I want to go to that room. So I took that title as inspiration.

“Absolutely not. I am far too busy with cataloguing the new shipment.”

Crowley stared at him.

“You’re perfectly capable of managing on your own. Why, by definition the sofa is available, and for that matter you’re sitting on a perfectly good shelf right now.”

Crowley stared some more.

“I barely even have _time_ to read lately. Do you realize how many days it’s been since I really had a chance to... to just sit down with a good...”

Aziraphale sighed. “You’re tempting me again, aren’t you.”

“Just sitting here,” Crowley might have replied, if he’d had vocal cords at the moment. “Just being a snake. Looking for somewhere nice to nap, that’s all I’m up to.”

He flicked his tongue. Scenting the air, all dust and paper and sweet ethereal presence.

“I don’t know how I get any work done with you around.” Aziraphale shifted the books he was holding, propping them against the curve of his belly. “Remind me why I don’t just boot you from the shop until I’ve finished this?”

Crowley wouldn’t have answered that with words even if he could. With his hands and arms, and his lips, but not with words.

He was currently a snake, though, so he didn’t have those any more than the vocal apparatus. He stretched out from the shelf instead, letting his face bump against Aziraphale’s round cheek. Letting his tongue flicker against the skin.

Aziraphale sighed. “All right, you wily serpent. You’ve bested me again.”

He sighed again as he set down the books, but Crowley wasn’t fooled. Not with the way Aziraphale’s eyes were crinkling.

“Come on, then.” Aziraphale reached up, scooping him off the shelf. “Ah, a little on the small size today, I see. Don’t want to risk falling off the bed?”

Crowley let his coils drape over plump hands and sturdy arms, cuddled up against a broad swell of angelic softness beneath the ridiculous waistcoat.

“Hardly a risk of that,” Aziraphale went on, chuckling. “I daresay that’s why you insist on this arrangement. Rather more comfortable than a shelf, aren’t I?”

“Most comfortable,” Crowley might have said. “Nothing better. Nothing softer. Could do this forever, angel. Or at least until I decided I needed lips after all.”

Aziraphale had a book picked out to read now, juggled alongside Crowley. He paused just long enough to snap the front door locked, the sign to Closed, before taking them both into the back room. “Here we are. Ready?”

He stretched out on the sofa, head and shoulders supported by a few pillows, shoes miraculously off so they wouldn’t dirty the furniture. The waistcoat vanished too. Surprisingly good heat insulator, ratty ancient velvet. Terrible for poor little snakes looking to curl up somewhere cozy. “Go on, then, dear.”

Crowley slithered from Aziraphale’s arms to the beautifully wide spread of his belly. Wriggled around, slowly and carefully, until he was coiled up just right. Loose enough that every inch of him could be in contact with the surface. Just a thin layer of blue cotton there; beneath it, a simple undershirt; beneath that — Aziraphale. Soft and fat and warm and the best place to nap that any snake could possibly imagine. Or at least this one.

He let his forked tongue flicker against the shirt. Smell-tasted like the bloody waistcoat, but he wasn’t trying to sense anything now. Aziraphale’s round belly pressed against the fabric there, not too tight but very well-defined to appreciative snake eyes, and he felt a sudden need to show that appreciation. No tender lips, no reverent hands. Make do with the whispering touch of his tongue, then.

Aziraphale beamed at him. They’d done this enough times for him to understand exactly what Crowley was getting at. “Thank you, darling. Are you comfortable now? Do I need to move at all?”

Crowley settled his head down, tucked under himself. Scaly chin snuggled into the perfect softness of his angel. _His_ angel. Always would be. All of him.

“All right. Sleep well, beloved.”

There was the sound of a book opening, and a few small movements as Aziraphale got it into position.

Pages turned quietly. Aziraphale breathed slowly, in, out, his warm belly rising and falling in a gentle rhythm.

Crowley might have purred, if he were a cat. But he was a snake, so he just stared into the darkness under his own coil, and silently loved his beautiful angel, and, eventually, drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you were thinking of leaving a comment, please know that I treasure every single one. I've literally cried a few times reading some of the lovely things people have said, and they really are fuel for my soft little heart -- but never, ever required, so please don't feel pressured. 
> 
> If you want to say hi on Tumblr, I'm [ineffablefool](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com) there, too.
> 
> I would never actively request art from anyone I wasn't paying, but if you, the human reading this, were to decide it was worth your time to create fanart based on any of my stories, I would be incredibly honored ([and would love to enshrine it forever on my Tumblr](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/tagged/ineffablefool-gets-fanart-from-lovely-people))! I have only one requirement: please don't draw Aziraphale any thinner than the size I headcanon (I need both my soft cuddly daydreams, and my positive fat representation). Here are some examples of what that sort of minimum body size/shape might look like: ([beautiful fanart created for me by Squeegeelicious](https://ineffablefool.tumblr.com/post/189282541139/squeegeelicious-a-walk-to-the-ritz-for)) ([speremint 1](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186342035100/i-did-this-instead-of-my-hw-ya-girl-is-gonna)) ([speremint 2 from her Reversed Omens AU](https://speremint.tumblr.com/post/186574829700/finally-finally-done-making-these-refs-my)) ([dotstronaut](https://dotstronaut.tumblr.com/post/186740069618/no-really-i-dont-think-you-all-understand-how)) Otherwise, the characters can look however you like!
> 
> I hope you're having a fantastic day.


End file.
